Secrets, Lies, the unknown
by myloveimfaithfullyyours
Summary: Tell me, is there something going on taht I don't know about I don't know. TELL ME! Im serious I want to know NOW! Then silence, the silence with an eerie feeling like a power drawn with force to do something that will change you forever...HELP!
1. Chapter 1

Here's another one of my fan fics. Ok here we go hope you like it

Shadow

_Dear Diary, _

_Guess what today is! My 16th birthday. Unfortunately it hasn't really been a happy sweet 16. Phil is in the hospital after he got into a car accident. He hasn't woken up yet. This is the worst birthday yet. My mom is at a funeral in NYC and won't be coming back unto next month or so. Via left this afternoon, I'm going to miss her so much; I don't have any friends at school. All I do is worry and I can't seem to not worry. Mum's going to be very mad a me when she gets back there's a pile of dirty dishes in the sink, I haven't really eaten and I think my grades might be down again. Something else has been going on though that everybody is keeping secret from me, or maybe just the adults know the secret. Mum's been out a lot lately and on the phone too. I'm not sure what is happening, but I am worried. There's no one to talk to either. Oh, and half of the school is missing and nothings been going right. I'm scared, for life. _

It's true that something weird has been going on. All adults everywhere seem to be more silent and very secretive. Is there something going on that she doesn't know or is it something else? The small town was silent, not many cars drove along her street, no parties. Everyday coming home from school it was silent, only the sound of her footsteps could be heard. And the park, yes the old park, it's so quiet so lonely, empty.

It's hard to imagine, the mayor hasn't been around either. And in the night, it is still as if something was suppose to happen, never did. It all seemed so fake, as if it were a dream, possibly a nightmare, she knows it's not, it's all happening and one wrong step or just a question could lead to death.

_Dear Diary, _

_Something's really scaring me. Pim is missing. Nothing really happened she was at school when something caught her eye, so many people tried to stop her, but it was nearly impossible. I don't remember what happened after that. Everybody is more serious and sometimes not understandable. Phil hasn't woken up yet. This is something I need to find the answer to, but it's hard the answer might be like trying to find a needle in a haystack and harder. Maybe the secret will just reveal itself and if it doesn't what will be next? _


	2. WHO?

Disclaimer: If you think I own POTF, I'm gonna kick some common sense into you

Dear Diary,

Another silent day. Now I am for sure that something is happening. I walked up the hill today because well, I was sad or maybe mad. I have no idea what I feel. Any ways, I walked up the hill, the secret path up to the view of the ocean surrounded my pines, nothing new except for the fact that something made we want to leave right away. I reached to top to see the view of the blue ocean, a lonely beach and a meadow of flowers below. In a distance you could see a face lying along the ocean if you look closely. After a minute or two I heard something come up the path, it might have been an animal, but I wasn't taking any chances, so I took a different root away. I'm really scared, but also determined to find out what is going on, is it all against the world or just on me? Guess that's another question and one less answer.

"RING RING" the telephone echoed through the empty house. "Hello?" The line went dead after a second of a baby's wail. I tried to put the eerie feeling behind my back, but as you know of my terrifying fears I couldn't do it. The doorbell rang. Rushing through the house, but scared to answer the door. It wasn't a scary sight just a package that only had my address and my name on it the senders name wasn't on there. Inside was a letter, I opened it quickly, it read: TIME. And that was it. No other words could this be the start of something for Keely, or the end...

CLIFFIE! Sorry if it's short. I'll try to make it longer next time.


End file.
